


The Tower

by Isabear



Series: Summer Pornathon 2012 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Human, Alternate Universe - Transformers Fusion, Crossover, F/M, Fuel Tank Play, Past Violence, Rebellion, Spark Bond, Summer Pornathon 2012, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabear/pseuds/Isabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iacon is burning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Content Notes: Brief violent imagery, alien robot sex (for Transformers fans: a form of Fuel Play, Spark Sex)

_Vivitron stumbled along the darkened street, energy levels so low her processor glitched every few steps, making her stumble sideways into half-ruined buildings and piles of rubble._

_The tower, her home. She had watched it fall, fled the liquid fire that rose in its wake._ Primus. __

_Gone was her status as the sparkling of a Councilmember. Gone were the extra rations and the vicious, idle play with her agemates. Gone were security, entitlement. Gone, the days when her only concern was whether she had scratched her paint while plugging into some other highborn youngling._

_Iacon was burning. The rebellion was real. Uther Prime, if he still lived, might fall like Olaf's tower had, in flames._

_She made her way toward the edges of the city, away from the smoldering fires and their angry smoke._ Frag it, _that was energon burning. Food. She was so hungry, desperate, and she knew she would not reach the safety of the plains outside the city if she could not find energy somewhere._

_Exhausted, she crashed once more into a wall and stayed there, tipping forward as her optics went dark._

^

She came back online slowly. Diagnostics sprang to life, damage reports and self-repair sequences. Someone was connected, her emergency fuel line sunk deep into another mech's tanks. Whimpering, she unshuttered her optics.

An older mech with maroon coloring sat with her head propped on his lap. "Hush, youngling," he told her when she tried to rise. "You ran too low. Give your systems time to self-repair."

"I am not a youngling," she said primly, or tried to. Her vocalizer rasped, as drained as the rest of her frame.

He smiled gently. "Of course not."

The feeling of taking energy directly from another mech was strange to her. Half-formed memories from when she was a sparkling returned - Olaf had done this for her when she was too small and primitive to feed herself, in the first few weeks of life, while her programming sorted itself out. It should have made her feel small and weak again to do it now, but something about the quiet way the other mech sat did not insult her dignity.

Not only sparklings but lovers, too, did this - and friends, to save each others' lives. Or so the holovids told her. She had never needed such help, had never felt the sensitive port of her adult siphon tube slide beneath armor, deep into another mech's vulnerable protoform. She shuddered, sensor nodes coming online one after another, all reporting the perfectly snug fit of her siphon within the other mech's tank.

The energon within tasted different from the high grade she was accustomed to. Rather than a pure hit of energy, it was spicy, flavored with dozens of trace elements her systems latched onto eagerly, absorbing them through the walls of her own tank and sending them to help rebuild damaged systems.

She could taste, _feel._ Her frame shuddered, responding to this newfound sensitivity after so long feeling numb.

_Are you well?_ The mech commed, concern overlaying his message.

She tried to block him out, but a brief burst of static from her was enough for him to understand, his own optics widening.

"I am sorry," he said, "I did not mean to-"

His spark pulsed involuntarily, and her own jumped in reaction. He tried to retreat, guilt layering his processors, and why could she feel his thoughts anyway? Ah, the tube. It was warming, suction easing, preparing to detach now that she had adequate supplies. Abruptly, she realized she did not want to disconnect.

_Who are you?_ she asked, even as her spark throbbed again, sending a wash of energy through them both.

His optics shuttered. _Aglain,_ he whispered across the growing bond, desperate already. The name carried a thousand flavors of his past. She saw a refugee camp full of sparklings, old mechs, empties, the damaged. She saw how he purified energon from contaminated sources and brought it to his people. She caught a brief glimpse of the inside of the council chambers, long ago. _Before Uther Prime began murdering his people._ The words were not hers, but even as she recoiled at the thought, she was reaching for the voice itself.

_Please._ Her chest casing opened, offering her vulnerable spark in this dirty street in the midst of a burning city. And gently, slowly, he opened to meet her.

**Author's Note:**

> For Summer Pornathon 2012 challenge #3, "Non-Human Characters".


End file.
